Tortured, Hurt an Pushed Away - Sesshomaru love story
by Violetta67
Summary: A girl, who is being pushed away by his father. She meets the ice-hearted demon. What will happen? Will she become happy? Or will she suffer more? Read this fic and you'll know. :) Sesshomaru love story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.

Its a fic for one of my best friends. Please enjoy! :D

**OC's:**

_**Allerae **_ *_**Godess of Death and Pain***__**:**_

Hair color: white

Eye color: red

Birthplace: Northern Island

Personality: cool, calm, clever, kind, mean, perv., depressional

Power: controlling ice and freezing and water

_**Yumee**_ *_**Godess of Creation an Sympathy***__**:**_

Hair color: purple

Eye color: sea blue

Birthplace: Northern Island

Personality: kind, funny, a little idiot

Power: controlling wind and weather

_**Akane ***_ _**Godess of War and Depredation***__**:**_

Hair color: black

Eye color: red

Birthplace: Northern Island

Personality: stubborn, hot-tempered, sometimes kind, a bit fooly

Power: controlling fire and lava


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry minna it took so long to finish I had a lot of tests, but here it is the FIRST CHAPTER! Enjoy! **___

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! :D**_

_**Chapter 1**_

***Allerae's POV***

_Where am I? What's going on? It's all a blur. What happened?_

_Huh? I don't….remember?_

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I slowly sat up wincing from the pain. I looked around. Next to me I saw a long white haired man. Who was staring at me intently. I looked at myself. All I had on was some teared apart clothes, and most of all I was covered in blood.

''Who are you?'' asked the man next to me. I started to think.

''I don't remember.'' I stated simply.

''I see.'' he got up and started to walk away.

''Where are you going?'' I asked, slightly worried.

''It has nothing to do with you. Unless you want to come with me.'' Oh God he's so cold…

''I want.'' I said quickly. ''I don't have anywhere to go anyway.''

''Good, but don't slow me down.'' he started to walk away. I got up and followed him. He's so cold that not even the hottest fire can melt him.

We walked in silence for hours now when I suddenly broke it.

''What's your name?'' I asked. The silence was killing me.

''I'm Sesshomaru.'' he said not even looking at me.

***Yumee's POV***

''Is she alive?'' I heard a sound. My eyes fluttered open. I saw a boy with two dog ears leaning over me. I was so surprised that I let out a scream.

Or I just thought it. I tried to speak.

''_Who are you?'' _I asked. He tilted his head.

''I don't understand what are you trying to say.'' he said with a smile.

It can't be. Am I mute? I mentally kicked myself then looked around. I saw two girls in front of me. One was dressed in a school uniform, the other was in a kimono and she was holding back a man in black and violet coloured monk clothes. The man wanted to get closer to me. I furrowed my brows at him. He stopped thrashing and grinned at me. I shook my head.

Then something clicked in. 'Where is Allerae an Akane?' I asked myself and tears started to well up in my eyes. 'It's all because of that damn father of us.' I started to cry.

The girl in the school uniform came up to me.

''Don't cry. It will be alright.'' she said and started to rub my back.

''_Who are you?''_ I mimicked.

''I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha.'' she said pointing to the boy with dog ears. ''This girl is Sango, and the man she is holding back is Miroku.'' she pointed to the girl and the thrashing man.

''_I'm Yumee.'' _I said.

***Akane's POV***

''What should we do? Kill her or leave her alive?'' I heard someone speak. I opened my eyes.

''Oh look she's awake.'' said a man (or girl?) with a braid.

''No I'm dead.'' I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

The man (I made sure ,,yes he is a man,, ) was taken aback by my reply. When he came out of his shock he smiled.

I ignored him and stood up. When I started to leave I was stopped by a voice. ''What's your name?'' I turned back.

''Why should I tell you?'' I asked.

''I don't know, but we want to know the girl's name who we rescued.'' the man with the braid said.

I sighed. ''I'm Akane. You happy now?''

''Yes. My name is Bankotsu. Do you want to join us?''

I wondered for a moment. Then I remembered. I remembered why was I here. I remembered why couldn't I find my sisters anywhere. 'That damn father of us.'

''Sure. I want to find my sisters anyway.'' I said and went back to them.

''You have sisters?'' a man who looked like a woman asked. ''Not that I really care.'' he added.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''Sorry I forgot to introduce them.'' Bankotsu said. ''He is Jakotsu.'' he said pointing to the womanish man. ''He is Suikotsu.'' he pointed to a kind-looking man. ''He is Ginkotsu.'' he pointed to a machine (wait this is a human?) man. ''He is Kyokotsu.'' I was disgusted by the sight and the smell of ''him''. ''He is Mukotsu.'' I ran away from a creature in white clothes. ''And he is Renkotsu.'' he said pointing to a bald man.

''We are the Shichinitai.'' they said in unison.

_**End of 1st chapter.**_

_**Sorry if it was short, anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. **____** Please review. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Minna! It took to me so long to finish this chapter! I'm sorry. Anyway enjoy! **_

_**I do not own Inuyasha! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

***Allerae's POV***

''What's this thing?'' I asked in shock. ''It's disgusting!''

''And who are you?'' a frog like monster said. ''And put on something for God's sake! You're a girl are you not?''

''Wow… What a good discovery.'' I said sarcastically.

''How dare you…'' he asked. He looked like he will explode in any minutes from the anger.

''How dare I what?'' I asked. My amnesia didn't do very good for my style. I'm starting to be more like…

''Ugh…'' I collapsed onto the ground and held my head in my hands. This is unbearable!

''What now?'' Sesshomaru asked with a nonchalant tone. This happened a lot on the way here.

''I… tried...to…re…remember again.'' I managed through my teeth.

''Oh…don't push it. It will come back soon from itself.'' he said.

I pulled myself together and stood up.

''So what is this thing?'' I asked pointing to the 'monster'.

''This is Jaken. My slave.''

''This is rude my lord!''

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken. ''Got a problem with it?''

''No…'' Jaken stuttered.

''Alright.'' he said and looked like he was thinking of something.

''You.'' he said pointing to me.

''Hai?'' I asked a bit startled.

''Stay here with Jaken and Rin. I'll go get you clothes.'' he said and disappeared.

''What's with this guy?''

* * *

***Yumee's POV***

''Looks good on you.'' Sango said examining the kimono she choose for me.

''_You sure?''_ I mimicked.

''Yes. Perfect.'' she smiled. ''Don't you think Miroku?'' she asked the monk sitting beside her looking at me. When he didn't answer she hit his head. This made him look at her.

''What did you say?'' he asked.

''I asked if you think too that it looks good on her.'' she said with slight annoyance in her voice. He looked at me.

''Yeah. Perfect. I want to ask you something.'' he said. Before he could even say something about what he wanted Sango punched him ont he head.

''Leave her out of your pervert things.'' she said. 'Pervert!?' I thought in fear. I started to back away from the monk.

''Yumee?'' Sango asked me. ''What's wrong?'' I shook my head and ran out of the house. I ran past Kagome who just came back from the real world.

''Yumee?'' she asked surprised. I just ran.

The word 'pervert' ran through my head a million times. I ran even faster. Until I bumped into something. Or someone.

''Yumee?'' I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at me. Then I realized that he was holding me. I stood up and ran away.

''YUMEE!'' I heard them shout after me.

* * *

***Akane's POV***

''What's wrong with her?'' Jakotsu asked Bankotsu.

''I have no clue.''

I was running in a field full of butterflies.

''Butterflies!'' I shouted happily and started to chase them.

''Who are you and what did you do to Akane?'' Bankotsu asked me.

''I'm Ikane.'' I said still chasing after the butterflies.

''What?''

''Akane's got schizophrenia.'' I smiled.

''What on Earth is schizophrenia?'' Jakotsu asked.

''It's when you have two personalities.'' I said with a smile on my face. Then the smile faltered.

''Oh… so if I do this.'' Jakotsu said and started to tickle me. I kicked him away.

''What do you think you're doing!?'' I shouted at him angrily.

''Who are you now?'' he asked rubbing his head.

''I'm Akane of course!'' I said confused.

''Oh.. I see.'' he said disappointed.

''What's with this idiot?''

* * *

***Allerae's POV***

''I'm bored…'' I said almost asleep.

''Then do something.'' Jaken said nonchalantly. Obviously he was bored too.

''Okay.'' I said and grabbed him.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

I threw him away.

''I just did something and I'm still bored.''

''Jaken.'' I heard Sesshomaru say. ''What are you doing with your face to the ground?''

''Don't you see My Lord? I'm happy for the earth.'' he said.

''Oh… Then continue your love for the land elsewhere.'' he said a kicked him a few feet away.

''Why?'' Jaken cried.

* * *

***An hour later***

''Wow… so this is what everyone call _food_!'' I said impressed.

''You've never eaten anything yet?'' Rin asked me kindly.

''Never! This is so delicious!''

''This girl…'' Jaken started but could not finish it.

''Got a problem with it?'' I asked holding him in the air.

''No! No problem with it!'' he said.

''Good.'' with that I dropped him.

''I'm going to the river.'' I said adressed to Sesshomaru.

''Go ahead.''

I walked down to the river. I removed my clothes and stepped into the water. It was cold but I was used to it. I sighed.

''This amnesia really sucks.''

When I finished bathing I went back to Sesshomaru and the others.

''You're back.'' he said. Rin and Jaken were already sleeping. Could it be that he was waiting for me? He laid down and immediately fell asleep. I sighed and lay down too. I fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_*Dream*_

''_No, father!'' Yumee screamed. ''It hurts! Please stop!''_

''_Yumee!'' I shouted and tried to get up but I couldn't. I was weak from the wounds that covered me._

''_Allerae, Akane! Help me!'' she screamed. I started to cry. 'Yumee'_

''_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' I heard a scream._

''_Akane! NO!'' I was helpless. I couldn't do anything._

''_Allerae.'' Akane said. She was lying next to me in a pool of blood. ''Help her.'' with that she passed out. ''NO! Akane!''_

_I stood up with all my strength I had._

_What I saw took my breath away. While I was lying I didn't notice it, but… Yumee. I couldn't take it anymore. I leapt at my own father in rage._

_I was pushed away easily. I couldn't stand up anymore. The last thing I heard was Yumee's last words before blacking out._

''_Allerae.''_

* * *

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up sweating.

''What was that?''

* * *

_**Wow… I didn't think I could make it this long, but it just came out of the keyboard.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed. Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It was so long ago that I had a chance to write so I'm so sorry about it. But finally the 3rd chapter is here! Enjoy!**_

* * *

***Yumee's POV***

I just ran. The painful memories of that night kept coming into my head. I just wanted them to go away.

''YUMEE!'' they still haven't given up on me. They were so kind to me, and I just left them there without any explanation or more importantly I should have at least say a 'thank you'. I started to get tired. Normally I wouldn't because I'm one of the Four Apocalypse. But my strength and spirit is at zero. They easily caught up to me. Inuyasha caught my hand and stopped me.

''Why did you run away so suddenly?'' Sango asked worriedly.

''_I…'' _I began but couldn't say anything. My eyes started to water up.

''Oh don't cry Yumee. Anything that happened in your past is in your past. It won't happen again. And you don't have to talk about it either if you don't want to.'' Sango hugged me.

''_You promise?'' _I asked.

''Yes. I promise.'' she said and hugged me even tighter. ''And I won't let this idiot get close to you either.'' she said gesturing in the direction of Miroku. He pouted. I laughed. They aren't mad at me. Or so I thought.

''Another time please warn me if you want to run away OK?!'' Inuyasha scolded me. He wasn't really mad at me. He just wanted the atmosphere to lighten up.

''_Ok.'' _I mimicked and continued laughing.

* * *

***Two hours later still Yumee's POV***

''Huh? The Shichinitai?'' Kagome asked dumbfounded.

''Yes. They attacked our village last night. It was horrible.'' one of the villagers said. ''I was in the woods so I'm alive.''

''We're very sorry for your village. We'll get them I'm sure.'' Inuyasha reassured him.

We said bye to the kind man and continued our investigation. We saw an army heading int he opposite direction where we were going. I looked after them.

''Don't let it bother you Yumee. It isn't our problem. We shouldn't intervene into it.'' Miroku said. I nodded. Then I stopped.

''What's wrong Yumee?'' Sango asked me.

''_I heard something. I'm sure I did.'' _I said. Then an enormous sword dashed past my head. I froze.

''Ugh…'' I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw Inuyasha blocking that huge sword. It looked like a snake. Then the sword drew back. I jumped out of its way.

''Yashi-chan!'' someone said. Then we saw a woman looking man come our way. ''I'm here for you.'' the cold ran through me at his tone. Bleh… this man is disgusting. I backed away and hid behind Miroku.

''Oh… who is that girl with you? Could it be… you're Yumee am I right?'' he asked. ''I heard a lot about you. From your sister.'' I froze.

''_My sister?''_ I asked peeking out from behind my hiding place.

''Yes. I suppose Akane right?''

''_Yes! She is my sister!'' _I said happily.

''Enough Yumee we're going.'' Kagome said and dragged me away along with Inuyasha.

''_But…''_

* * *

***Allerae's POV***

''He is my _brother_.'' Sesshomaru said to me.

''Oh… I see.'' I said flinching slightly at his tone. How can he talk like this about his own brother?

A part of my memories have returned. Now I remember who I am. That I have two sisters. And that's all. Before I could react he jumped from the cliff where we were standing. He landed right in front of Inuyasha.

''Sesshomaru.'' he growled like a dog. He doesn't like Sesshomaru either. Now I understand.

''Allerae. The girl on the right is yours.'' Sesshomaru said and attacked Inuyasha. I attacked the girl without looking at her. She attacked me too.

Then we both stopped.

''What are you waiting for? Attack her already!'' both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shouted at the same time.

We looked at each other in disbelief.

''Yumee.'' I whispered. ''Is that you?''

''_Allerae?'' _she asked staring at me intently.

I hugged her.

''Yumee!'' I cried out and hugged her even tighter. I was crying now. She hugged me back and she was crying too.

''_Allerae!'' _she said.

The others were standing there dumbfounded. We were supposed to attack each other but we were hugging in the middle of a battlefield.

''You know each other?'' a girl in kimono asked.

''_Yes. She is my sister.''_ Yumee said turning to her. In understood her even without her voice. You know telepathy. I don't really understand why either.

''I'm Allerae.'' I said to the girl.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Sango.'' she answered to me.

''Then what's with the fight?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Just let them be. They just reunited and more importantly they're sisters. You can't make them fight against each other.'' Sango scolded him.

''It's good to see you Yumee.'' I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

''_It's good to see you too Onee-san.'' _she said to me.

''We have to find Akane too.''

* * *

_**Sorry guys this is the end for today I hope you enjoyed it and you'll keep on reading my story. I'm not sure when can I update again because I'll have a lot of tests because Christmas is coming up, but I'll try to update soon, so please keep on reading and please review! :DD**_

_**Good night to everyone! **_


End file.
